<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank you hot assistant! by Nevermoree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567710">Thank you hot assistant!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree'>Nevermoree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Assistant Derek Hale, Awkward Conversations, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tues 10:22 p.m.)</p>
<p>We’re going to have a surprise test tomorrow on Mr.Yukimura’s class</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:25 p.m.)</p>
<p>What? How do you know it?</p>
<p>(Tues 10:25 p.m.)</p>
<p>Also, I’m not Jackson...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank you hot assistant!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this little thing for another fandom but I decided to modify it to be sterek :'$ ♥<br/>Thank you so much to the awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/LostInTranslation/works"> "the one maye" (LostInTranslation)</a> for being my beta ♥<br/>and thank you google translate for the part in polish, I guess haha.<br/>By the way, the format of this fic was inspired by "a finger slip" (Johnlock) but the fanfic was deleted a long time ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles : <em> Derek </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Tuesday 9</b> <b>th</b> <b> April 2020</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 9:29 p.m.)</p>
<p>Hey!!! Lydia is asking if you have her math notebook!</p>
<p>(Tues 9:31 p.m.)</p>
<p>Do you? Because she’s freaking out, she can’t find it.</p>
<p>(Tues 9:38 p.m.)</p>
<p>Did she leave it at your place or not? hurry up and answer me asshole!</p>
<p>(Tues 9:44 p.m.)</p>
<p>Fine, don’t answer me, but just for your information, we’re no longer friends!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:12 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> Hi! Sorry! Who’s this? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:13 p.m.)</p>
<p>Ha freaking ha to you too, dick, Lydia found her notebook btw and no thanks to you! Malia took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:16 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> I think you have the wrong number? Sorry, I don’t know who you are. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:17 p.m.)</p>
<p>Yeah, whatever.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:20 p.m.)</p>
<p>Hey Jackson! just because I’m an awesome friend I’m going to tell you something.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:22 p.m.)</p>
<p>We’re going to have a surprise test tomorrow on Mr.Yukimura’s class</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:25 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> What? How do you know it? </em>
</p>
<p>(Tues 10:25 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> Also, I’m not Jackson... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:26 p.m.)</p>
<p>Cora told me, do you remember that assistant who sometimes helps Mr.Yukimura?</p>
<p>(Tues 10:26 p.m.)</p>
<p>Well, he’s Cora’s brother.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:27 p.m.)</p>
<p>Cora was going to go to the cinema with McHottie this weekend, but he had to cancel because McDreamy said he was going to be busy grading Mr. Yukimura’s tests.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:28 p.m.)</p>
<p>Ofc McHottie didn’t know that we haven’t had that test already, he’s one hundred percent innocent! But, now we know we’re going to have a test.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:29 p.m.)</p>
<p>Thank you hot assistant!</p>
<p>(Tues 10:29 p.m.)</p>
<p>Dude, really, he’s so handsome, I’m super gay for him.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:29 p.m.)</p>
<p>I mean, not really, you know I’m bi, but I like him, you know that old crush that I had for Lydia on high school????? This guy makes me think “Lydia who??! Hello Mr.McBroody, Daddy, poproś mnie o cokolwiek, a dam ci to!!"*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:30 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah? I had to translate it on google but, do you really think that about him? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:31 p.m.)</p>
<p>Who doesn’t? Have you seen his muscles? Uff I want him to bench press me, I bet he can lift me with one arm!</p>
<p>(Tues 10:31 p.m.)</p>
<p>And his eyes are so beautiful, and his teeth!, and when he smiles? I fell in love with that bunny teeth.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:32 p.m.)</p>
<p>But also because he’s hot, like, hotter than the sun.</p>
<p>(Tues 10:35 p.m.)</p>
<p>Hey, you never answered! Do you think he could lift me or not????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:42 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> Okay, I asked Cora and she said you’re Stiles, and I’m pretty sure that I can lift you with one arm too, you’re really slim. </em>
</p>
<p>(Tues 10:43 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> And to be honest I’ve thought about it a few times already. </em>
</p>
<p>(Tues 10:44 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> I really like your eyes too, they’re so beautiful, and your nose is cute and your hair looks so soft. </em>
</p>
<p>(Tues 10:44 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> I bet your pale skin is really soft too. </em>
</p>
<p>(Tues 10:44 p.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> And your mouth… Sometimes I think about crushing your lips against my lips to see if they’re as soft as they look… among other things that I think about your mouth…  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tues 10:58 p.m.)</p>
<p>—Incoming call—</p>
<p>Okay dude, that’s not funny!</p>
<p>
  <em> Uhmm sorry? I thought our conversation was leading to that? I’m sorry if I misunderstood your words or if you were just joking… </em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em> Hello? Are you still there? </em>
</p>
<p>Holy shit you’re not Jackson!</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s what I told you, I um… I told you you had the wrong number… </em>
</p>
<p>Ye… yeah, you did, but I don’t know why I have your phone number registered with Jackson’s name on it, oh my god I said such embarrassing things I’m, I’m going to hang up and I’m going to leave the school… or the state. Okay bye…</p>
<p>
  <em> No, wait humm, so you were serious? </em>
</p>
<p>I what?</p>
<p>
  <em> You… were being serious about you liking me? Because I was… </em>
</p>
<p>You WHAT?! Oh, I’m sorry for yelling in your ear! Eh… I… yes, I like you…</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh! Okay, so, do you want to go out… with me? As in a date? </em>
</p>
<p>I yes, yeah, absolutely, I want to… yes!</p>
<p>
  <em> Okay, awesome! </em>
</p>
<p>What are you going to do this saturday?</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m… going to be gradding your tests… </em>
</p>
<p>Oh, right, oh shit, you shouldn’t know that I know it!</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, don’t worry, just, study a lot? Because I’m not going to give you an A even if I like you. </em>
</p>
<p>Oh my god, YOU LIKE ME! Oh, sorry for yelling again! I’m just, a little… excited, you can’t see me but I’m jumping!</p>
<p>
  <em> Hahaha okay, this sunday is okay? </em>
</p>
<p>Yes! I told you! You can ask me for anything and I’ll say yes! O mój boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałem to na głos, to takie zawstydzające!**</p>
<p>
  <em> Ah… whatever you said? Yes! I agree, I hope you said something like “I can’t wait for sunday to arrive!” because, same. </em>
</p>
<p>Haha, yes, something like that! Oh okay, Lydia said that I have to hang up now or she’s not going to explain to me the lesson we’re studying and I’m going to have an F, so, I have to hang up see you later?</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes! Have fun studying! See you later! </em>
</p>
<p>—Disconnected—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday 10th April 2020</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Wed 00:04 a.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> BTW! Cora said she was the one who changed the number, she said she wanted to prank you, not find you a date. And that she doesn’t want to know about your relationship with her brother if we start dating... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Wed 00:08 a.m.)</p>
<p>Tell her that I said “fuck you ♥” and that is not going to happen, I’m going to talk about you all day if this works!</p>
<p>(Wed 00:09 a.m.)</p>
<p>And even if it doesn’t! Because she deserves to suffer after she made me make a fool of myself!</p>
<p>(Wed 00:09 a.m.)</p>
<p>Okay, I’m going to bed now, goodnight! ♥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Wed 00:10 a.m.)</p>
<p>
  <em> Goodnight Stiles! :) ♥ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Ask me for anything and I’ll give it to you!</p>
<p>**Oh my god, I can’t believe that I said it aloud, it’s so embarrassing!</p>
<p>(Or at least that's what google said).</p>
<p>I hope that you liked it! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>